Here We Go Again
by Jane Torres-Cooper
Summary: Life's been pretty normal for the Charmed ones for the past few months. But when an unexpected demon attack leaves Piper feeling funky, will anything ever be the same again? What happens when someone unexpected enters the picture. Will the Halliwell family ever be the same again? Sorry the summary stinks!
1. Chapter 1

Chris ran around my legs and the hid behind them. He peeked out from behind them to look at Wyatt. Chris's brown hair was tousled about from running and playing all day. His grey eyes watched Wyatt carefully. Wyatt's blonde hair was surprisingly well kept and his blue eyes watched Chris with intensity as if ready to attack his younger brother.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Playing tag." Wyatt said never looking away from Chris.

"Yeah, Wyatt is it." Chris told me. Chris was three now, and Wyatt was five. I smiled.

"Well, why did I get dragged into this?" I asked.

"Well, it's simple momma. You're safe base. If Chris is touching you I can't tag him." Wyatt explained. I nodded.

"Well, I see now. Come here Christopher." I said bending down and picking Chris up.

"Now you can't get me Wyatt." Chris teased and stuck his tongue out at Wyatt. Suddenly a demon popped into the room. I sat Chris down quickly and froze the demon.

"Wyatt and Christopher get your butts out of here and call your aunt Paige." I ordered as the demon became un frozen. Christopher and Wyatt ran out. Something hit me in the stomach and I flew backwards. Suddenly Leo appeared and hit the demon with an orb ball. The demon groaned and vanished but he didn't vanquish. Then everything went black. When I woke up Phoebe and Paige were standing over me.

"Pipes, you okay?" Phoebe asked. I sat up slowly.

"I'm really dizzy." I said bracing myself on a nearby table. Paige helped me up. A wave of nausea spread over me. "Oh God." I groaned.

"Sweetie?" Paige asked concerned. I leaned over and threw up.

"Oh God." I breathed. Paige rubbed my back.

"Do you need to throw up again?" Paige asked. I shook my head and straightened up.

"No, I'm good. Where are Wyatt and Chris?" I asked.

"Leo went to drop them at magic school." Phoebe told me. I nodded and walked slowly over to the couch to sit down.

"That's good, they'll be safe there. We haven't had a demon attack in a few months I was so caught off guard." I said worriedly. Paige and Phoebe nodded.

"We were actually talking about that while you were unconscious." Paige said.

"Wait how long was I unconscious?" I asked.

"At least twenty minutes. Leo healed your stomach but you didn't wake up he said you were fine you just needed rest." Phoebe said. My stomach turned violently.

"I think I need to throw up again." I said. Paige ran into the kitchen and returned seconds later with a bucket. She sat it down by the couch. Phoebe felt my forehead.

"You aren't running a fever." Phoebe told me.

"Well I certainly feel sick." I told them. Paige frowned.

"Are you late Piper?" Paige asked after a minute. I froze.

"Oh God." I breathed. My stomach lurched and I threw up into the bucket. Paige rubbed my back comfortingly until I finished. "I think you're right Paige." I said finally. "I think I might be pregnant again." I confessed. Paige nodded pleased that she was right. Phoebe rubbed my shoulder.

"I have some pregnancy tests in the bathroom from when I was on my mad quest to find Mr. Pregnant and have the baby I dreamed about." Phoebe told me. I nodded.

"I don't want to get up just yet, I still feel a little pukey." I admitted. Leo orbed back into the manor in front of us.

"Piper are you okay?" Leo asked noticing the bucket I was still holding. I swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'm good, how are Chris and Wyatt?" I asked setting the bucket down and slowly pushing myself on to my feet. I stumbled briefly and Paige stuck her arms out to steady me.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I'll let you know later, how are our sons?" I asked. Leo smiled.

"They're good, they love spending time up there. They are with the daycare classes." Leo told me. I nodded.

"That's good, I hated scaring them like that. How did you know we were being attacked I didn't hear anyone call for you." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Wyatt called me." Leo said. I nodded.

"That makes sense. He's a daddy's boy at heart." I admitted. Leo grinned. He just loved that. Chris was a momma's boy though so I suppose that made us even.

"Well, I'll go check the book of shadows because that demon will probably regroup and try again." Phoebe said and ran off upstairs.

"Leo you got a good look at him go confer with the elders." Paige decided. Leo frowned.

"Are you sure you are okay Piper?" He asked. I nodded and tried to put on a convincing smile. Leo sighed obviously not believing me but orbed out anyways. When he was gone I collapsed back on the couch. I just did not feel good, I really doubted I was pregnant. It was probably more likely the flu.

"Thanks for getting rid of him. He would have played Dr. Leo the rest of the day." I joked. Paige sat down next to me on the couch. I put my head on her shoulder and just sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"How about we go take a test and see if you're pregnant or just sick?" Paige asked standing up and offering me her hand. I sighed and took it. She pulled me slowly to my feet and led me to the upstairs bathroom. Five minutes later we were sitting on the toilet seat, I was holding on to Paige's hand for dear life. Paige checked her watch. "Piper it's been five minutes." Paige told me. I sighed deeply and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and flipped the test over.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"You're pregnant Piper." Paige told me. I didn't have time to think about it. Phoebe screamed from the attic and a large crashing noise followed her screams. Paige and I took off upstairs. The demon was chucking fireballs at Phoebe left and right. This wasn't the same demon as before though. Phoebe was hopelessly trying to dodge the fire. "Fire ball!" Paige screamed. The fire left the demon's hands and orbed to Paige who pushed it back at the demon. The demon screamed and blew up. We ran over to Phoebe.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked and helped Phoebe to her feet. Phoebe nodded and brushed herself off.

"So are you pregnant?" Phoebe asked. I laughed.

"She's definitely okay." Paige laughed.

"Yes, Phoebe it appears that I'm pregnant again." I told her. Phoebe grinned and hugged me.

"Yay! I'm going to be an Aunt again!" She exclaimed.

"Not if you suffocate me first." I said struggling against her grip. Phoebe smiled and pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled my long brown hair into a high pony tail and washed my hands quickly in the sink. I dried my hands quickly on the hand towel before starting to knead the dough. This morning I hadn't gotten anything that I planned to get done and I was so behind on the cooking for everyone that we had coming over in just a few hours. The morning had been unsuccessful due to all the time I had spent throwing up this morning. Paige came skipping into the kitchen and grabbed and apple from the bowl.

"How's it going?" She asked biting into the apple. I rolled my eyes and continued to work through the dough.

"Oh it is just going fantastic." I said sarcastically.

"Are you alright?" Paige asked putting down her apple.

"Obviously not Paige." I snapped.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Paige asked.

"Nothing is done and dad will be here in like two hours!" I told Paige. Paige sighed and threw the apple in the trash. She washed her hands and clipped her hair back.

"How can I help?" Paige asked. I smiled.

"Thank you so much Paige. You're the best. Can you start on the pasta?" I asked. Paige nodded.

"No problem! I am at your service." Paige saluted and put some water into a pot and started to boil it. "You know Piper you really should start taking it easy." Paige suggested a few minutes later as she was braking pasta and throwing it into the pot. I rolled my eyes and kept cutting the vegetables.

"Come on Paige. I'm only eight weeks." I told her dismissing her worry. Paige shook her head.

"I'm just saying be careful, don't over exert yourself." Paige said simply. I nodded.

"I know my limitations from Wyatt and Chris. God just once can this kid have a normal delivery?" I begged to anyone who would listen. Paige laughed.

"Someone always has an ulterior motive in your pregnancies don't they?" Paige joked. I rolled my eyes. I caught a whiff of the pasta and my stomach turned violently. "Piper?" Paige asked noticing the change in my facial expressions.

"Oh God." I breathed and leaned against the counter.

"Sweetie?" Paige repeated. I lurched violently forward and threw up into the sink. Paige gasped.

"Piper!" She exclaimed.

"God, not again. I've been throwing up all morning." I complained. Paige frowned and felt my forehead.

"Well no wonder! You're running a fever Piper." Paige said. I sighed and put my head down on the counter. The coldness of it felt amazing and I knew Paige was right. I had a fever.

"It must not be very high, I'm not cold I'm just nauseas." I told her.

"Maybe we should tell everyone not to come." Paige suggested.

"No I can't do that. Dad was so excited to see Wyatt and Chris and they were excited to see him." I protested and lifted my head off the counter.

"Piper you need to rest before it gets worse." Paige scolded. Phoebe came into the kitchen but froze when she saw the puke in the sink.

"Uh, Piper are you okay?" Phoebe asked backing away from the sink.

"She's running a fever and throwing up but she refuses to tell dad not to come over." Paige said crossing her arms in disappointment. I rolled my eyes and was going to protest when another bout of nausea came over me.

"Oh God." I breathed and pushed my bang out of my eyes.

"Watch out." Paige warned.

"I need to go lay down." I told them and walked slowly out of the kitchen. I passed Wyatt and Chris playing on the living room floor.

"Mom are you okay?" Wyatt asked. I waved him off.

"Fine baby." I managed to say without throwing up and continued to make my way upstairs. I made it to mine and Leo's bed and flopped down on it. I curled into a fetal position and closed my eyes. I drifted off rather quickly and woke up to Phoebe screaming and something downstairs crashing to the ground. I sprung out of bed but stopped suddenly as the nausea hit full force. I was freezing and I knew my fever had went up. I shook the feeling off and ran downstairs as fast as I could. Paige and Leo were battling it out with a demon while Wyatt and Chris hid under the dining room table. I groaned inwardly and pushed the nausea to the back of my mind and focused on the demon. I threw my hands out in front of me and froze one demon. Paige stole another demon's fireball and launched it at the demon I had frozen who then burst into flames. One down two to go. Phoebe groaned from her spot on the floor and stood slowly to her feet. Paige stole another fireball and launched it at the second demon who burst into flames like his buddy before him. I concentrated all my energy and blew up the third and final demon. The intense concentration coupled with my fevered body left me incredibly drained. I stumbled slightly and collapsed my head hitting the floor hard and my world slipped into blackness Paige and Phoebe's screams echoing in my head until my vision went completely black.

**Woah, sorry it's been awhile. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Piper?" Leo asked from somewhere in the distance. I was coming out of unconsciousness slowly, my head and body felt so heavy. I blinked rapidly a few times before starting to really open my eyes. They opened so only a slit was visible first. I could see barely that Leo and my sisters were by my side. I groaned at the headache that was starting to pound and let my eyes slide closed again.

"Piper sweetie?" Paige asked. I sighed and tried to open my eyes again. It took a few tries but eventually I got them to open all the way. I looked around the room and took in my surroundings. White walls stared at me from every direction. Finally everything came to focus and I heard the sounds of beeping machines. I was in a hospital bed.

"What am I doing here?" I croaked. Phoebe offered me a glass of water which I gladly took.

"You passed out and hit your head." Paige explained.

"Couldn't you just heal me Leo?" I asked after the water had adequately soothed my throat. Leo shook his head.

"I tried but it didn't work." He admitted.

"Oh, so what is wrong with me?" I asked.

"You were dehydrated which is what made you pass out, and then when you hit your head you gave yourself a concussion." Paige explained.

"That explains the headache. Where are the boys?" I asked Leo.

"Your dad has them back at the manor." Leo told me. I nodded and let out a sigh of relief. I rubbed my head in a vain attempt to lessen the pain.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys." I apologized. Paige rolled her eyes and waved me off.

"Eh, we're used to it. It's always you in the hospital Piper." Paige pointed out. I opened my mouth to argue but shut it immediately when I realized it was true. It was always me, it had never been them.

"Well when can I leave?" I asked and scratched halfheartedly at my nose which was starting to itch.

"Well you've been unconscious for several hours. So I really don't know." Leo said shrugging.

"How many is several?" I asked.

"Like eight." Phoebe said nonchalantly. I gasped.

"Eight!?" I exclaimed. Phoebe and Paige nodded. "Wow." I breathed.

"You had like a 103 fever. So it's not exactly a surprise." Paige told me.

"103, wow. That is crazy. What is it now?" I asked. Leo felt my forehead with the back of his hand.

"Not sure but you don't feel near as warm as you did." Leo said happily and kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"Did they check on the baby?" I asked worriedly. Leo nodded.

"Yeah, about that…" He began.

"What is it?" I asked instantly panicking.

"It's not bad sweetie." Paige said moving my hair back off my forehead.

"Well then what the heck is it?" I asked freaking out.

"Piper, you're having twins." Phoebe told me.

"You're joking right?" I asked. Paige shook her head and smiled.

"No, we are dead serious." Paige told me. I let out a long breath I wasn't sure I was holding.

"Well, at least they're healthy." I breathed.

"Piper baby, we can handle twins. It'll be okay." Leo said reassuringly. I nodded and wiped at my eyes that were starting to water. The doctor came and smiled warmly when she saw that I was awake.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Halliwell?" She asked and checked over my vitals.

"Better." I told her smiling. She smiled.

"Well that's good. Your vitals look amazing. I do need to make sure your fever has gone down before I talk about letting you go home." My doctor explained. I nodded understanding. She smiled and checked my temperature with a thermometer. "101.5, I feel okay sending you home with that as long as you promise to stay hydrated." My doctor told me seriously. I nodded.

"I promise." I swore. She smiled and nodded.

"So I'll work on getting your discharge papers signed and you all unhooked, and then you can go home!" She said happily and slipped out of the room. Leo smiled and squeezed my hand.

"The boys will be so glad you're coming home." He said happily.

"Are you still nauseas?" Phoebe asked. I nodded.

"But not near as bad as it was." I told her. Phoebe smiled.

"That's good." She said happily. Two hours later I was situated comfortably in Leo and I's Queen size bed. The covers were pulled up to my chin and I was snuggled up with a sleeping Wyatt and a sleeping Chris watching some Disney movies. I was still running a 101.3 fever but with my boys beside me I felt so much better. Leo was working on making me some chicken broth to see if I could keep that down. I hadn't kept anything down since last night and it was only making me feel worse. I needed to get some food in me and keep it there. I was about to fall asleep when Leo knocked on the door frame and came in.

"They're out cold." I whispered. Leo nodded and sat the food tray down, he then scooped Chris up in his arms and carried him out of the room. I played with Wyatt's messy blonde curls until Leo returned from tucking in Chris and picked Wyatt up. I glanced nervously at the soup and debated internally on wither or not to dive in and eat it. It was only chicken broth but I'd thrown up so much in one day I wasn't sure I wanted to risk it. Leo came back into the room while I was lost in debate and frowned when he noticed I hadn't touched the broth.

"Come on Piper, you have to try to eat something." Leo encouraged. I sighed but nodded and took the bowl off the tray. I dipped the spoon into it and brought it to my lips. It tasted really good but that wasn't the part I was worried about. I ate a few more spoonful's and then decided to let it sit for a while before eating more. Leo snuggled up next to me while we waited to see if I could keep it down. I smiled at the warmth that spread all over my body every time he held me. I fell asleep just like that before we could really see how I reacted to the broth.


	4. Chapter 4

Five Weeks Later

I flipped a page of the magazine I was reading and took a sip of my lemonade. It felt good to relax. Since finding out I was pregnant things had been relatively quiet around the house. With demon attacks at a minimum. We were still trying to find the demon that had attacked us first that day and the three that had got us two days later. We figured someone was plotting something big since two demons had attacked us in one day, and then three more another day. Paige and Phoebe were out investigating some lead and I was watching Chris and Wyatt playing Sorry! together. According to the doctor I was about twelve weeks pregnant and the nausea was in full swing. There were just some smells I could not be around it was so bad. I was already showing a little but being pregnant with twins that was expected. It was weird carrying two babies at the same time. I don't know why but it was. I heard the door open and close and then Phoebe and Paige walked into the room.

"Find anything on this lead?" I asked flipping another page over in the magazine. Paige shook her head and flopped down next to me on the couch.

"We really thought we had something too." Paige pouted. I smiled and shrugged.

"We'll figure it out. I wish you two would let me help." I groaned and adjusted my position on the couch. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to go home to Coop." Phoebe said and left the manor.

"Paige why don't you go home and see Henry?" I asked. Paige shrugged and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"He's been so grumpy lately." She whined.

"Maybe you could cheer him up?" I suggested. Paige shook her head.

"Not this week." Paige said.

"Ah, I see." I said nodding. Wyatt opened a pack of Cheese-Zits. As soon as the smell hit my nose my stomach churned. Paige instantly read the tension in my body and followed me as I ran to the nearest toilet and threw up my lunch. She held my hair back and rubbed my back until I had finished.

"Are you good now?" She asked. I nodded and she helped me to my feet. I froze when I saw myself in the mirror. I lifted my shirt up and placed my right hand on my stomach. I had a nice bump now. I smiled to myself. "Are you hoping for boys or for girls?" Paige asked.

"Girls." I admitted. Paige smiled.

"I don't blame you." She agreed.

"When are you and Henry going to start trying for kids?" I asked as we walked back into the living room. The boys had moved on to playing Life by now.

"I don't really know if we will." Paige told me and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to her.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. Paige shrugged.

"We just never talk about it." She admitted. I smiled.

"Leo and I didn't talk about it with Chris or these two but it just happened." I laughed. Paige grinned.

"I guess you're right." She agreed. I smirked.

"When am I not?" I teased. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me you hear yourself." Paige asked. I smacked her arm playfully.

"I demand that you go be with your husband." I said sternly. Paige pouted but kissed me on the cheek and stood up.

"Fine, bye Piper." Paige sulked. I smiled.

"Bye Paige." I waved. When Paige had left I stretched my legs out on the couch and propped my head up on my hand so I could watch the boys play. I fell asleep in minutes and only woke up when Leo slid his right arm under my knees and lifted me up.

"Leo?" I asked when I had regained consciousness fully and we were half way up the stairs.

"Shh Piper go back to sleep." Leo whispered. I smiled and snuggled into his warm body and fell asleep again.

Four weeks later

"Does it frustrate anyone else that we still don't know where that demon went?" Phoebe asked and plopped down on one of the chairs in the attic. I rubbed my pregnant belly and shook my head.

"It frustrates me and scares me so bad." I said and continued to pace. Paige smiled sympathetically.

"Piper you have to stay calm." Paige reminded me. I nodded.

"I'm trying but the longer this guy is out there the more time he has to plan. We need to find him." I said and ran my right hand through my dark brown hair. Leo knocked on the door frame.

"How's it coming?" He asked. I glared at him.

"We can't find a dang thing." I retorted.

"Did you trying to skry for him?" He asked. As soon as I finished my bite of sandwhich.

"You know what smarty pants. Why don't you be the "head" witch." I snapped. Leo looked hurt, but only for a second before I burst into tears.

"I'm sorry my hormones are everywhere." I sobbed. Leo smiled and wrapped me in a hug.

"Its alright Pipes. How'd the appointment?" Leo asked when he pulled away. I pulled the picture out of it and handed it to him. Leo grinned.

"Wow, they have gotten so big. So what are the sexes?" Leo asked.

"One boy one girl." I told him proudly.

"We done good." Leo said and kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Weeks Later

"LEO! PAIGE!" I screamed and tried my best to cover Chris and Wyatt as demons, about three of them hurled Fire Balls at us. I blindly swung my arm up in defense and looked away as they fired. Wyatt was doing his best to create a force field but it was getting weaker with each hit. The next fireball broke Wyatt's shield and the one after it made painful contact with my arm. I screamed at the searing pain and blindly threw my hands to blow up or freeze at least one of the demons, I didn't care which. Leo orbed in at the same time that one of the demons blew up. Leo threw orb balls at random and vanquished another. One demon remained. Paige orbed in behind it and killed it.

"Daddy! Mommy's arm!" Chris cried. I glanced down at my arm and gagged at the sight. It was a horrific third degree burn down to the bone. Leo ran over and knelt down next to me.

"Fireball?" Leo asked. I nodded, I looked away from my arm and threw up on the carpet. That sight mixed with morning sickness was a recipe for vomit. Leo healed my arm and the pain vanished.

"Thank you." I replied weakly. My stomach was still turning violently.

"Paige can you clean up?" Leo asked. Paige nodded and disappeared to go get the stuff to clean.

"Boys go play downstairs in the sun room okay?" I told them calmly. They nodded and ran off.

"Are the babies okay?" Leo asked. I nodded.

"I think so." I told him swallowing hard.

"Do you still feel sick?" Leo asked. I nodded again. Leo nodded and got up and disappeared into the bathroom he returned rather quickly with a trashcan and sat it down in front of me. I smiled slightly in thanks. He smiled back and rubbed soothing circles on my back. He did this for a while before Paige came upstairs with the stuff to clean up my puke.

"Thanks for doing that." I told her.

"No problem." Paige assured me smiling.

"Do you want to go lay down?" Leo asked me. I nodded slowly. He smiled and helped me to my feet. We walked slowly into the master bedroom and Leo helped me lay down. Leo laid down next to me and held me. I smiled to myself and snuggled into his warm body. He rubbed gentle soothing circles on my swollen stomach until I fell into a blissful sleep. When I woke up light was streaming through the curtains and Leo was gone. I frowned and buried my face in my pillow. After a while the alarm clock screeched loudly and I rolled over to check the time. It was seven a.m. I had slept over twelve hours. I didn't realize I was that tired. I turned my alarm clock off and sat up in bed. I got a quick shower and went downstairs to see if Leo was still home. I found Phoebe and Paige in the kitchen leaned against the counter drinking cups of coffee.

"Good morning Piper." The chorused. I smiled and grabbed a Pear from the bowl of fruit on the table.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Leo asked us to watch the boys while he went to work." Phoebe told me. I nodded and bit into the pear.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"In the sun room." Paige said.

"You can't catch me!" I heard Chris shriek happily from the room next door. I smiled and shook my head.

"I keep thinking I should have enforced the no running in the house rule when Wyatt was younger more." I joked. Paige grinned. Phoebe sipped her coffee and looked down at her feet.

"Phoebe is everything okay?" Paige asked. Phoebe nodded and sat the coffee mug down on the counter.

"I actually have something to tell you guys." Phoebe began. I gave her a look that told her to go on. "I am pregnant." She said slowly.

"Phoebe that's great!" Paige exclaimed hugging her. Phoebe smiled.

"You guys think so?" Phoebe asked. I smiled and joined in the hug.

"Yes! You'll be a fantastic mom Pheebs." I told her truthfully.

"How far along are you?" Paige asked sipping her coffee again.

"Five weeks." Phoebe told us. I nodded. Paige frowned.

"I wish I was pregnant." She huffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Paige if you keep trying you're never going to get pregnant. Just relax and it will happen." I promised. Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Mom!" Chris yelled from the room next door. I tossed the pear in the trash and ran into the next room. Wyatt was on the floor holding his arm and crying quietly.

"What on Earth happened?" I demanded.

"Wyatt was rounding the corner and the carpet was bunched up or something. He just fell." Chris explained quickly.

"Is that what happened Wyatt?" I asked. Wyatt nodded slowly. I sighed and helped Wyatt sit up. He was cradling his arm close to his chest. "Wyatt let me see it bud." I asked gently. Wyatt shook his head as tears spilled out of his blue eyes.

"Can't you get daddy to heal it?" Chris asked. I shook my head.

"No Christopher I can't." I said and tried to gently get Wyatt to let me look at his arm.

"Why not?" Chris asked.

"Because he didn't hurt it fighting demons." I told him calmly. "Wyatt please let me look at it buddy." I pleaded. Wyatt closed his eyes tight and permitted me to look at his arm.

"B-be caref-ful. It hurts." Wyatt sobbed. His arm was already swelling fast and I could tell it was shifted pretty bad.

"I'm sure it does Wy. I'm pretty sure you broke it kiddo." I told him. Wyatt's crying intensified. "Come on buddy, let's go to the ER and get it looked at. Can you walk for me? I can't pick you up and daddy isn't here." I asked. Wyatt nodded and stood up slowly. I helped him slip his shoes on.

"We'll watch Chris." Paige called after me as I walked Wyatt out to the car.

"Thank you!" I hollered back and shut the front door behind me. Several hours later Wyatt was sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed. He'd come out of surgery only a few minutes ago. He'd broken his arm pretty bad and they had had to do surgery to get it back into alignment. They had to pin the bones together and then cast it. He'd be in a full arm cast for quite a while. Leo came in to Wyatt's room with a bag of take out, he was still in his work scrubs. Leo had recently taken a job as an orthopedic doctor at a practice. He offered me a takeout box which I gladly took. He had brought Chinese food, a personal favorite of mine. I hungrily dug in.

"Doc said he should be waking up soon and then we can take him home." Leo told me. I nodded.

"I think it's time to enforce the no running in the house rule." I told Leo. He nodded.

"I agree." He said and took a bite of his food. I smiled and continued to eat my food. I didn't like a lot of the things the Elders did, but I was glad I could have Leo and all of my present and future kids with him.


	6. Rude Awakening

Two weeks later

I groaned and looked up at the ceiling. Phoebe and Paige were arguing again about who was the head of the demon attacks. They were both standing behind the book's podium flipping pages back and forth and yelling loudly at each other. It was making my head pound and the twins kept kicking every time one of their voices went higher.

"Okay you two. Can you please just shut up!" I yelled, I had finally had enough. Paige and Phoebe stared at me frozen for a minute and then quickly pointed at each other and started arguing their cases to me. I groaned and buried my face in a pillow. "LEO!" I screamed. Leo orbed in immediately.

"Piper what is it?" He asked. I pointed to Paige and Phoebe who were arguing at each other again. They hadn't even noticed Leo had orbed in.

"They are giving me a huge headache and upsetting the twins and they won't shut up!" I complained. Leo came around behind me and massaged my shoulders.

"How about we leave them up here and you and I go lay down?" Leo whispered seductively in my ear. I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds awesome." I agreed. Leo smiled and led me downstairs to the master bedroom. Twenty minutes later I definitely didn't have a headache anymore. I was laying with my head on Leo's bare chest when I heard Wyatt yelling. I groaned and started to get out of bed to help him but Leo stopped me.

"I'll get him, you rest." Leo said and climbed out of bed. I smiled and curled up under the covers. I rubbed slow circles on the swell of my stomach. I was twenty weeks now and Leo had been working hard on converting Phoebe's old room into a nursery. We had decided to have Chris and Wyatt share a room and then the twins would have Phoebe's old room and we'd have Phoebe and Paige sleep in Paige's old room anytime they needed to stay over. They were okay with it because we all figured Phoebe would be spending a lot more time at her and Coop's house now that she was seven weeks pregnant. Paige and Henry were still kind of distant from each other. Leo and I had a note pad full of baby names for the twins. We had more boy names than anything. I'd always had my first girl's name picked out, Prudence Melinda. For the boy we really had no clue what to call him. So that was what we spent most of our time discussing late at night. I was almost asleep when Phoebe and Paige came into the room. The sat down on either side of me on the bed.

"We have come to apologize. Leo came up and told us what our yelling had caused." Phoebe began. Paige was nodding in agreement to everything Phoebe said. I sat up a little in bed.

"It's alright, we're sisters, and we are going to fight. It's just a fact of life." I told them and rubbed my hand over my stomach. The twins were being abnormally active today.

"That still doesn't excuse us running right over you all the time." Paige told me. Phoebe nodded. I smiled and opened my eyes wide for a hug. Phoebe and Paige gladly excepted the embrace.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I told them sincerely. Phoebe smiled.

"So what are your name ideas for the boy?" Phoebe asked and leaned against the headboard with me. I smiled. Paige did the same. I smiled and pointed to the night stand at the notebook of boy names. Phoebe grabbed it and handed it to me.

"Well my favorite is Lincoln. I really like Grayson too." I told them and pointed to the names with heavy underlining.

"Lincoln is cute now, but what about when he grows up?" Paige asked. I nodded.

"That was Leo's argument for why he didn't like it." I told them.

"Well what is Leo's favorite?" Phoebe asked.

"Hudson or Hunter." I said and made a disgusted face. Paige laughed.

"What does he see in H names? Hudson Halliwell? That's gross." Paige said. I smiled and laughed.

"That was exactly what I told him." I agreed.

"Well Hunter Halliwell isn't as bad." Phoebe suggested. I nodded.

"I told him we'd keep Hunter in contention if he kept Lincoln in." I said. Paige rolled her eyes.

"You are crafty. Is there any names both of you like?" Paige asked.

"Oliver and Bennett." I said pointing to the two names with stars next to them. Phoebe smiled.

"Bennett Oliver Halliwell sounds really cute." Phoebe gushed. I smiled.

"I actually love that. I'll have to suggest it to Leo tonight. We talk about names every night." I told them. Phoebe and Paige smiled. I smiled and broke out into a yawn.

"We should let you rest. You look like you could use a nap." Phoebe said and got off of the bed. Paige nodded in agreement and got up as well. I smiled gratefully and waved as they left Leo and I's room. I smiled and got comfortable in bed again. I draped my right arm over my stomach and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I woke up abruptly when a hand clamped over my mouth. I looked up and saw several men or something in black in my room. I tried to scream but no noise was audible over the biggest and most likely the strongest man's hand. I kicked wildly in attempt to break free of his grip. But another man pinned down my wrists. I was useless if I couldn't use my hands.

"You won't get anywhere trying to get free." The largest man said.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to your babies would you?" The man holding my wrist threatened. I kicked the buy holding my hands down in his stomach. He bellowed in pain and released my hands. Before I could do anything the big man's free hand collided with the side of my head and everything went black.


	7. Fear is a Powerful Thing

When I came to I was in a dark room with two oil lamps and no other light sources. My head pounded. I reached up and gingerly touched the side of my head that the big man had hit. I winced when my hand touched the nasty bump. I had a massive gash that had rough crooked stitches closing it up. Why would they have stitched me up? I rubbed circles on my stomach and was relieved when the twins both kicked in response. My babies were okay and that was all that mattered. I groaned at how much my head hurt.

"Leo." I whimpered and shut my eyes tight at the pain. I heard the door to the room open and close and I decided to keep my eyes shut until whoever it was left. The door opened and closed again.

"How hard did you hit her?" One man demanded.

"She was fighting back." The man who I assumed had knocked me out defended.

"That doesn't matter. She's been unconscious almost an entire day!" The first man exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." The big man swore.

"You're right it won't." The first man agreed.

"No. No. Please." The big man pleaded. He screamed and then was silenced. I heard the thud as he hit the floor as what I assumed, dead. The first man's moved closer to the bed I was on. He stopped next to it and I almost blew my cover when he reached out and ran his hand through my hair. He gingerly touched my head wound.

"I apologize for their rudeness Piper. I didn't intend for you to get hurt." The man said. I knew that voice, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was. After a minute or two the man walked away from the bed and I heard the door open and close again. I opened my eyes slowly and made sure he was gone before I tried to sit up only to find that I was unable to. It was like there was this invisible wall that forced me to stay laying down.

"Leo." I called again a little louder. A tear slid down my cheek. I was helplessly trapped. Leo probably couldn't get to me if he wanted to. I had a feeling we were in the underworld in some room that would prohibit me from using my powers. I took a deep breath and willed myself to calm down. I rubbed soothing circles on my stomach and closed my eyes and tried to call Leo telekinetically.

Phoebe's View

"Can you tell where she is?" I asked Leo and continued to pace in circles.

"No. But I hear her calling me over and over and I can't get to her." Leo said angrily and punched the wall. "God dangit!" He cursed and held his knuckles. Paige sighed.

"Leo getting angry won't help us get to her any faster." Paige told him. Leo nodded and took several deep breaths.

"I know, I know. I just can't lose her." Leo said breaking down. Paige went over and comforted him while I continued to pace.

"If you can't tell where she is she's got to be in the underworld then. Right?" I asked. Leo nodded.

"Most likely." He agreed.

"So we just go down there and start looking." I suggested.

"No we can't do that. It's too risky. We need at least a general idea. The underworld isn't exactly small and it is crawling with demons." Leo told me. I nodded.

"You're right. But how are we to find a radius of area to look?" I asked. No one answered. I sighed and finally stopped pacing. "I know it's dangerous but what other choice do we have? It is impossible to determine a radius beforehand. I mean shouldn't you be able to sense her once you get down there?" I asked. Leo nodded.

"But it's too dangerous for the two of you." Leo told us. Paige shook her head.

"We don't care. We have to save Piper and your kids." Paige insisted. Leo sighed but finally nodded.

"Paige if anything happens you have to orb Phoebe and yourself out okay?" Leo told us sternly. We nodded in agreement. Leo took a deep breath and composed himself. "The two of you need to find some general vanquishes and potions before I even think about letting you two go down there." Leo told us. I nodded in agreement.

"Come on Paige, we have work to do." I told her and marched upstairs.

Piper's View

My head still pounded even hours after waking up. I couldn't figure out why the mysterious man wanted me but I figured it was for my powers in some way. Anytime I could I would call quietly for Leo. I was starting to get hungry and the twins were getting more and more agitated. The door opened and Dan entered the room.

"Piper! You're awake." Dan said happily.

"Dan?" I asked in disbelief. Dan nodded and looked around the room.

"Pretty sweet right?" He asked.

"Why, why are you in the underworld?" I asked and touched my head wound gingerly.

"I have acquired demonic powers obviously. I had to wait several years to acquire enough power and respect to build up such an army on my side. Then I came to get you. I've always been in love with you Piper. So of course you were my ultimate goal and now we can be together. I just have to get you to fall in love with me too. Don't worry. You'll get there." Dan smiled wickedly.

"I will never be in love with you Dan. I am in love with Leo." I told him definitely. Dan lashed out his hands towards me and I felt the air leave my lungs. He was suffocating me without touching me. I felt my vision go blurry at the edges. He finally let go as my eyes started drooping closed.

"That is where you are wrong Piper. Fear is a beautiful thing." Dan said. I flopped back down on to the bed gasping for air. "I don't want you to get hurt, but I'll do it if that is what it takes." Dan warned and left the room. I wrapped my arms around myself and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Leo." I cried. "Leo please." I sobbed.

Two days later

Dan came in carrying a tray of food. He sat it down near my bed.

"Have you changed your mind yet Piper?" Dan asked gesturing to my bruised and bloody wrist. Yesterday he'd taken to breaking my wrist in a sick attempt to get me to "love" him. It killed worse than my head did. I shook my head.

"I'm never going to love you Dan." I whispered quietly. Dan glared.

"You better enjoy this meal Piper, it will be your only one today." Dan threatened and left the room. I grimaced and held my wrist. Leo needed to get to me fast or there wouldn't be much of me left to save.


	8. Home

Two Days Later

"I will give you this Piper you are stubborn, I actually find it quite enduring." Dan told me grinning wickedly. I was laying on the bed crying quietly with my arms draped protectively over my stomach. My wrist had gotten worse since its initial breaking and Dan liked to push on it hard in an attempt to get me to "love him" I was beginning to lose hope of Leo and my sisters ever finding me. I feared that eventually I would lie and say I loved Dan just to get him to stop. I lived in a constant state of pain and I'd only been here four days. I thought I was strong, but now that I found myself a hostage I didn't feel so strong anymore.

"Please stop." I whispered. Dan froze and a smile broke out across his face.

"You'll break eventually." Dan assured me.

"No!" I sobbed. Dan grinned and pushed his hands toward me again. I felt the air leave my right lung making it hard to breathe, and an immense amount of pressure on the right side of my rib cage. A snap echoed through the room and I screamed at the pain. He had broken my right rib in at least one place. He grinned wider at the sound of my screams and placed his hands back down by his side.

"How about you think on that answer some more. Be careful though, don't breath too deeply, you may just puncture a lung." Dan warned mockingly and slipped out of my room.

"Leo!" I screamed in agony. Suddenly Leo appeared in a column of blue light.

"Oh my God Piper!" He exclaimed and knelt down beside my bed.

"Leo." I said happily and let a few happy tears slip from my eyes.

"What did he do to you?" Leo asked angrily.

"My wrist is, I can't even look at it anymore it's so swollen and discolored. He-he broke my right rib at least once." I told Leo. Leo hovered his hands over my wrist and tried to heal it but it wouldn't work.

"Why the hell can't I heal this?" He exclaimed angrily. I shook my head and let out a long breath. It was getting hard to breath. I was certain my broken rib had punctured my lung.

"It's o-okay. C-can we please go-go h-home." I struggled to say.

"I'm orbing you home to Phoebe and Paige, they can take you to the hospital. I'll meet you there I promise. I need to deal with this bastard." Leo said through gritted teeth.

"N-no. It's too da-dangerous." Leo smiled.

"Don't worry Piper. I've got this." Leo assured me. Before I could argue I was orbed to the couch in the living room.

"Piper!" Phoebe gasped when she saw me. "God you look awful! Why didn't Leo heal you?" Phoebe asked.

"C-c-couldn't. He-he said to take me to the hospital." I was really having a hard time breathing now. Phoebe nodded and pulled out her phone.

"I'm calling 9-1-1. Hang in there Piper we're going to get you all fixed up. Paige!" Phoebe yelled while the phone rang. Paige orbed into the living room.

"Oh my God Piper!" She exclaimed rushing over to me. I was struggling to breathe with everything I had left by this point.

"My-my lu-ng. I th-ink it's collap-collapsing." I coughed out and let my eyes start to droop closed.

"Oh no you don't. Piper come on sweetie, stay awake." Paige urged. I coughed violently and let my eyes slip closed. When I woke up I was surrounded by white walls. Machines beeped loudly around me and most terrifying of all there was tube down my throat. I tried to breathe but found I couldn't and started to panic. Leo grabbed my hand and rubbed it.

"Hey shh, calm down. Don't try to fight the intubation. Your lung is really weak. The machine is breathing for you until it can heal some more. I know it's scary but I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Leo assured me. I nodded slowly and allowed myself to relax. "The twins are doing excellent by the way. Your OB said that your injuries harmed the twins in no way at all. Your wrist had to have some serious surgery but it should be fine in two months. And the plastic surgeon came in and re-did the stitches on your head and said that you should have very minimal scaring, and we got Dan. He's never going to bother you again Piper. It's all over now." Leo promised. I nodded and closed my eyes slowly. "Go ahead. Get some rest. I got you." Leo whispered and I found myself falling asleep again. This time when I woke up Phoebe and Paige were in the room as well. The tube was still down my throat though and not being able to control my own breathing was really freaky to wake up to. Leo was passed out in a chair close to the head of my bed. Our hands were still holding tight. I smiled at the gesture and spent awhile just staring at our intertwined fingers until a doctor came in to the room.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Halliwell, would it be alright if I removed that tube for you?" He asked gesturing to the tube down my throat. Phoebe and Paige smiled encouragingly at me. I nodded. The doctor smiled. "Well on the count of three I need you to cough hard but not too hard and I'll pull it out. As long as you promise to wear the oxygen mask." The doctor warned. I nodded eagerly. He chuckled and got in position to remove the tube. "Alright. One…Two…Three!" He exclaimed. I coughed and sighed in relief when I was able to take in a breath for myself. The doctor smiled and handed me an oxygen mask which I gladly took.

"Thank you." I said taking hard deep breaths after each word.

"My pleasure, how do you feel?" He asked.

"Weak, but good. My wrist still hurts." I answered slowly breathing after every word again.

"Well you're getting stronger every day. I promise. Your wrist will probably bother you for a while as it will take some time to heal properly and fully. No using it at all until we give you the go ahead. Deal?" He asked.

"Deal." I agreed.

"Alright well if you need anything, don't be afraid to hit the nurse call button. I'm Dr. Water by the way. You can have a nurse page me at anytime as well." He told me. I nodded my thanks and he smiled and slipped out of the room.

"It's so good to have you back!" Phoebe exclaimed and attacked me with hugs. Paige joined in as well.

"Good to be back." I agreed smiling.


	9. Healing Takes Time

One Week Later

It had gradually gotten easier to breathe and now I just had a nasal cannula helping me breathe. My wrist was still useless and spent all day propped up on a pillow uselessly by my side. Chris and Wyatt had been by with their daddy every day since they had taken my tube out. He didn't let them see me before because he didn't want to scare them. I looked forward to them visiting more than anything. I was getting seriously tired of the crappy channel selection on the hospital TV's. They had the news and that was it. So I spent most of my time reading the names book and jotting down even more boy names that I liked. At one point I was even looking at other girl's names. Obviously none of them stuck like Prudence Melinda did. I was reading when I heard a few sets of feet stop outside my door. I looked up from my book to see Chris, Wyatt and Leo in the doorway. I smiled and sat my book down.

"Well come up here." I told Wyatt and Chris. They smiled and got up on the bed with me. I scooted over best I could so they could lay next to me. Wyatt laid down on the side near my broken wrist and clung to my side so he wouldn't touch it. Chris burrowed in to my other side.

"When are you coming home mommy?" Chris asked.

"I don't know baby. I've still got a lot of healing to do. I can't go home until I don't need the oxygen." I told him pointing to my nasal cannula. Chris nodded.

"Well then I hope you heal faster." Chris told me. I smiled.

"Me too." Wyatt exclaimed.

"I love you two you know that right?" I asked. Chris and Wyatt nodded.

"We love you too." Wyatt told me. Chris nodded in agreement. I smiled even wider and kissed each of them on the forehead. Leo took a seat in the chair closest to the head of my bed.

"Your head looks a lot better." Leo pointed out almost an hour later when the boys had fallen asleep on either side of me. I nodded.

"Yeah it used to hurt all the time, now the only thing that hurts is my wrist." I told him. Leo smiled.

"That's awesome. Is your breathing still labored without the oxygen?" Leo asked worriedly. I nodded.

"Yeah, it still takes a lot to get sentences out." I told him truthfully. Leo's face fell.

"Well you'll get there. It's just takes time. What did Dr. Water say about it?" Leo asked.

"He said that it may take a while to get back to what I was. My lung was pretty damaged." I told Leo. Leo nodded.

"You looked like you were going to die when I first found you. He'd been starving you hadn't he?" Leo asked. I nodded.

"One meal a day, but that wasn't exactly starving me." I told Leo. Leo shook his head.

"Well I consider that starving you." He said angrily.

"Leo he's already dead. Calm down." I pleaded. Leo's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry I just can't believe he hurt you." Leo said. I smiled.

"I'm going to be okay." I promised. Leo smiled.

"I love you Piper." He told me honestly.

"I love you too." I told him.

Two weeks later

I woke up to the smell of pancakes coming from down stairs. I smiled and shifted comfortably in Leo and I's queen size bed. I'd come home from the hospital a few days ago and it felt wonderful to be home. I still wasn't allowed to move my wrist or use it any way but I didn't mind that. It gave me an excuse to make Leo wait on me hand and foot. I wasn't allowed to do any physical activity either because while I could form sentences without struggling to breathe now, I was still too weak to do any strenuous activity. Leo freaked when I even climbed the stairs. But it couldn't be avoided and he couldn't carry me at twenty four weeks pregnant with twins. I took a speedy shower and pulled on some yoga pants and a maternity shirt that said babies on board across the top. Then I made my way slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Chris and Wyatt were sitting at the kitchen table stuffing dinosaur shaped pancakes into their faces. Leo was leaned against the kitchen counter drinking coffee. He smiled when I entered and sat his cup down on the counter.

"Good morning." He greeted and pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled and returned the kiss.

"Good morning. Where are my dino pancakes?" I teased. Leo rolled his eyes.

"I made you some round shaped chocolate chip pancakes instead." He told me gesturing to a plate of three pancakes that we waiting for me to devour. I grinned and kissed him again.

"You may get laid later." I told him winking. Leo smiled.

"Don't tease me, you aren't allowed to have sex yet. That's considered physical activity." Leo reminded me. I frowned and poured syrup all over my pancakes.

"You're a party pooper." I pouted and shoveled a mouthful of pancakes into my mouth.

"And you are a very attractive and lady-like eater." Leo teased. I swallowed hard.

"Don't judge me, I'm eating for three here. I'm already self-conscious about my weight. Don't make me feel any less ugly please." I told him making sure to sound deeply offended. Leo shook his head.

"There is nothing more beautiful to me than you pregnant. Something about you carrying my child, something that our love together made makes you wildly attractive. It is literally next to impossible to restrain myself from jumping on you right here, right now." Leo told me honestly. I smiled and took another bite of my pancakes. Leo smiled. "I'm so good I left you speechless." He joked. I smiled and finished off the pancakes before responding.

"No you're just a really great cook." I teased and placed my plate and fork in the dishwasher. Leo looked hurt. I went to strut past him but he grabbed me around the wrist and pulled me in close.

"Oh no you don't." He told me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I so badly wanted to jump him right then in there. But a small tinge of pain in my side reminded me not to. I put my hands on his chest and pulled away.

"Leo we can't." I reminded him slowly, making sure to take deep breaths. Leo looked worried.

"Are you okay Piper?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just really need to take it easy today." I told him. Leo nodded.

"Why don't you go sit down and watch TV. I'll see if Paige can come over and keep you company and I'll take the boys to the park so you can relax?" Leo suggested. I nodded.

"That sounds awesome, you are the best." I told him and walked slowly into the living room. I sat down on the couch and propped my feet up on the coffee table. I flicked on the TV and found a Soap Opera to watch. Leo came in a few minutes later with Wyatt and Chris. They all had their shoes on.

"Paige is on her way. Do you want us to wait til she gets here or go ahead and go?" Leo asked. I hadn't been alone since Dan had kidnapped me.

"Can you wait?" I asked. Leo smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Absolutely." Leo nodded. I smiled and nodded my thanks.


	10. I'm Glad I Have You

_ "Leo is never going to come for you Piper, you might as well just give in and love me already." Dan told me coldly and gripped my wrist tighter. I shook my head and let a few tears fall from my eyes. He had a scarily tight grip. _

_ "No. No, he will come. I will never love you!" I cried. Dan shook his head._

_ "I hate for it to come to this." He said. He flicked his wrist downward and mine snapped in half. He'd hardly even flinched and yet it felt as though he'd just shattered my wrist into a million pieces. I screamed bloody murder as tears erupted from my already wet eyes._

_ "You, you're a monster. What happened to you?" I cried in pain. _

_ "You. You chose Leo. You chose the freaking angel and I was left alone." Dan yelled angrily. I shook my head._

_ "I'm sorry. But I love Leo." I told him through choked sobs. Dan shook his head and stormed out of the room._

_ "You'll love me eventually." He shouted behind him as the door slammed shut. _

_ "Leo!" I screamed in agony. "Leo!"_

"Piper! Piper! Wake up!" Paige said shaking me gently. I shot up from the couch and gasped as pain hit my side. "Piper are you okay?" Paige asked. I nodded and took slow shaky breaths.

"Sat up too fast." I panted. Paige stroked my hair in an attempt to get me to calm down.

"Slow deep breaths. That's it." Paige soothed. After a few minutes my breathing was back to normal.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were tossing and turning and screaming Leo's name." Paige said worriedly.

"Nightmare." I breathed. Paige nodded.

"I was afraid you'd hurt your wrist with all that tossing and turning." Paige explained.

"Thanks for waking me up. That is a dream I never want to have again." I told her gratefully. Paige smiled.

"Anytime. I hate seeing you like this. You've always been the one taking care of us." Paige said sadly.

"I'll get there again. I just need some time. I'll be back to scolding you two in no time. It's more of my job than the restaurant is." I teased. Paige rolled her eyes.

"I am married now. So I can take care of myself." Paige defended sticking out her tongue. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you can." I smirked and went back to watching TV. Paige leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Have I mentioned how glad I am that I have you and Phoebe?" Paige asked. I smiled.

"Actually no. But we knew it anyway." I assured her. "Now get off me. I'm starving." I groaned and tried to push her off with one hand. Paige groaned and moved her head off my shoulder. I smiled and stood up quickly. I stumbled from dizziness briefly. Paige looked instantly worried.

"Maybe you should stay seated. I'll get you whatever you want." Paige offered. I nodded and sat down slowly. This recovery was definitely not going to be easy. I sent Paige to the kitchen for a pickle and salsa ham sandwich while I stayed seated on the couch watching soap operas. I rubbed soothing circles on my stomach and smiled each time one of the twins kicked in response. Paige returned a few minutes later with my sandwich. "Honestly I don't understand why you find this appetizing." Paige said wrinkling her nose as she watched me bite into the sandwich. I smiled in pleasure.

"Don't ask me. Ask the twins. All I know is right now this taste so good." I moaned happily. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Can I try?" She asked a few seconds later. I shrugged and passed the sandwich to her. She bit into to it cautiously. She gagged loudly and handed the sandwich back to me quickly.

"Oh my God! That's disgusting!" Paige exclaimed and quickly chugged the water sitting on the side table by the couch. I rolled my eyes and kept eating.

"Tastes wonderful to me. Honestly it's missing some like salt. Yeah, like potato chips. Can you add some?" I asked. Paige looked at me in complete disgust.

"The things I do for you." She groaned and grabbed the sandwich from me. I smiled.

"Oh can you add peanut butter too?" I called after her as she disappeared into the kitchen. When she came back she looked positively revolted.

"That smells so disgusting Piper. Please eat it quickly." Paige begged and handed me my sandwich back. I smiled.

"No problem." I told her and bit eagerly into the sandwich. "That is so good Paige. Thank you." I said happily and scarfed down the sandwich. An hour later we were snuggled up together on the couch watching a chick flick. Leo had called about half an hour ago to tell me that he was taking the boys to dinner and a movie then he would be home. My eyelids were getting heavy and I was on the brink of falling asleep. Paige was still wide awake though.

"If I fall asleep I'm sorry." I told her. Paige rolled her eyes.

"You need rest. Cause I can't keep making you those disgusting sandwiches. I don't mind if you fall asleep." Paige told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Those sandwiches are awesome." I defended and yawned. Paige shook her head.

"No." Was all she said. Five minutes later I was fast asleep. I woke up when Leo was sliding his right arm under my knees.

"Leo?" I asked sleepily. Leo smiled.

"Go back to sleep Piper." He whispered lovingly.

"But I'm too heavy." I protested. Leo shook his head and lifted me off the couch.

"Not for an angel. Paige told me your lung was bothering you so I'm carrying you. No arguments. Go back to sleep." He told me and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I smiled and buried myself into his warm chest.

"Love you." I said and felt my eyes slide closed.

"I love you too." He whispered. I smiled and fell asleep in his arms.


	11. Truth Hurts

Four Weeks Later

"Leo!" I yelled up toward the ceiling. Leo orbed immediately into the bedroom.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"I can't take it any longer. I am fat and tired and I can't see my feet." I groaned and leaned back against the pillows. Leo shook his head and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Did you seriously call me because you were tired of being on bed rest?" Leo asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe. I still have like eight weeks of just lying in bed left. I need to be entertained." I complained.

"Piper you've only been on bed rest for a week. You aren't going to make it eight weeks no matter what I do." Leo teased. I pouted.

"Oh come on Leo. How do you know if you don't try?" I asked. Leo grinned and kissed me gently on the neck.

"Maybe I could give it a whirl." Leo teased and left a trail of kisses from the base of my neck up to my lips.

"You are doing fabulous right now." I told him. Leo chuckled and proceeded to do the same thing up the other side of my neck.

"How fabulous?" He asked.

"Really really fabulous. Leo enough with the fore play!" I pleaded. Leo grinned and kissed me furiously on the lips. I started to unbutton his shirt and then he shrugged it off in one fluid motion. He pulled my maternity shirt up over my head without hardly even a break between kissing. It was the best sex we had yet, and we had been married six years and already had two kids plus two more on the way. So that was saying something. We laid in bed for about an hour before Leo got out of bed and started to pull on his clothes. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to work. Is that okay?" Leo asked. I shrugged.

"Someone has to make money since I can't." I told him. Leo smiled and nodded to himself.

"Anybody home!" Paige called up the stairs. Leo buttoned the last button on his shirt and orbed out of the room.

"Yeah, just give me a second before you come up." I called back down.

"Let me guess, booty call?" Paige asked.

"Maybe!" I yelled back. I heard Paige laugh from downstairs. I pulled my clothes back on slowly and then crawled back under the covers. If I was being perfectly honest, I was starting to feel a bit queasy. "You can come up now!" I hollered. I heard footsteps climb up the stairs and a few seconds later Paige appeared in the doorway.

"Hey sis. How is bed rest?" Paige asked.

"Boring." I told her.

"Can't be too boring." Paige winked. I rolled my eyes and held my breath as a wave of nausea hit me. "Piper are you okay?" Paige asked, her eyebrows raised in suspicion. I nodded.

"I am great." I lied. Paige shook her head.

"I know you're lying but I'm just going to roll with it because I have awesome news!" Paige said excitedly. It was my turn to raise my eyebrows suspiciously.

"Oh do you?" I asked.

"We got a huge lead on the demon behind all the little attacks." Paige said excitedly. I sat up straighter.

"And?" I asked.

"It's isn't a demon. It's a warlock." Paige said.

"Named?" I asked.

"Jeremy." Paige told me. My heart skipped a beat and I suddenly couldn't hold the nausea back anymore. "Piper are you okay, you look really green?" Paige asked. I shook my head and bolted into the bathroom. I threw up violently into the toilet. Paige got down next to me on the floor and rubbed my back. "Are you sick again?" Paige asked.

"Well I was a little queasy before you came in, but when you told me the guy trying to kill us was my long should be dead ex-boyfriend, I lost control of the cap I had on the nausea." I choked out before proceeding to vomit again.

"Well now I know his motive. But when he started he didn't know you were pregnant. Or maybe he did." Paige thought out loud.

"Will you, call Phoebe?" I asked and threw up again. Paige rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"As soon as you stop and we can get you back in bed for some rest." Paige told me. I nodded.

"Sounds good." I breathed.

"Are you all done?" Paige asked slowly. I nodded and leaned back against the tub. Paige reached up and flushed the toilet for me. Then she leaned back against the tub with me.

"The tile feels awesome." I told Paige and smiled slightly. Paige frowned and reached up to feel my forehead with the back of her hand.

"You're warm." She remarked. I shook my head.

"I am not sick." I argued stubbornly. Paige rolled her eyes and stood up from the floor. She rummaged through some drawers and pulled out the dreaded thermometer.

"Either you can open up and do it yourself or I'll make you. I want my new niece and nephew to be healthy and in order for them to be healthy my stubborn half-sister has to be healthy too." Paige told me with one hand on her hip. I sighed and reached up to take the thermometer.

"Call Phoebe and get her over here to discuss Jeremy please." I begged. Paige nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

"I'll hit call when you stick it under your tongue." Paige reasoned. I rolled my eyes and stuck the thermometer under my tongue. Paige did as she promised and called Phoebe. "Hey Pheebs!" Paige said into the phone excitedly. "Can you come over? I found out who was behind all the demon attacks and I think Piper is sick. Anyways, we really need to talk to you." Paige said. She nodded and hung up. My thermometer beeped and I pulled it out of my mouth to look at it.

"Damn." I cursed.

"What is it?" Paige asked.

"100.7. Is Phoebe coming?" I asked. Paige frowned and turned to the medicine cabinet.

"Yea, she's on her way. She's really worried about you." Paige told me and pulled something out of the medicine cabinet. I groaned.

"I swear I was fine and then suddenly I wasn't." I groaned. Paige handed me a cup of liquid fever reducer. I sighed and took it in one swig. I grimaced. "God why does medicine have to taste so bad." I groaned.

"Because doctors are cruel. And sometimes stomach bugs come out of nowhere. It sucks, but it happens." Paige told me. I sighed and laid down on the cold tile floor.

"This feels amazing." I sighed. Paige sighed.

"Piper you can't lay there." She told me and helped me up. I stood up slowly and walked to my bed. Paige helped me in to it.

"Can you call Leo and let him know, and remind him the boys need to be picked up from pre-school at 4?" I asked once I was settled in bed. Paige nodded.

"I'll go get some water for you while I make the call." Paige said and left the room. Phoebe came into my bedroom before Paige returned. I was actually starting to fall asleep when she came in.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked softly. I turned to look at her and she smiled.

"Hey Pheebs." I replied and smiled in return.

"Your face is all red. I can tell you've got a fever. How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked.

"Okay, it kind of came out of nowhere though. Was Paige in the kitchen when you came in?" I asked. Phoebe nodded and sat down next to me on the bed.

"She was talking to Leo." Phoebe told me. I nodded and leaned back against the pillows.

"Did she tell you who was behind the attacks?" I asked. Phoebe shook her head. "It's Jeremy." I told her. I felt the vomit rising again but I forced it back down.

"Oh my God." Phoebe breathed.

"Yeah." I agreed. Paige came into my bedroom carrying a glass of water.

"I can't believe it, we vanquished him." Phoebe said in disbelief. I nodded and took a small sip of water.

"What do we do?" Paige asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I guess we try vanquishing him the way we did before and if that doesn't work then we go back to the drawing board." I suggested. Phoebe nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Maybe we can put this off until after you have the twins?" Phoebe joked.

"What about your baby though?" I asked.

"I've got awhile before I'll be immobile." Phoebe shrugged.

"Did you just call me immobile? Like an invalid?" I asked.

"I think she did." Paige interjected.

"Piper, you are on bed rest, and having twins is way more stress than having one baby. Not to mention all of the stuff you've been through with this pregnancy." Phoebe reminded me. I sighed and nodded. She was very right.

"I hope your pregnancy goes a lot smoother than any of mine have." I told her honestly. Phoebe smiled.

"Oh coming on, I've carried a demon baby before. I think I win." Phoebe joked. I smiled.

"You definitely win." Paige told Phoebe. I smiled and gestured for Paige to come sit on the other side of me. She smiled and sat down on my right. Phoebe stayed seated on my left.

"I love you guys." I told them honestly. Phoebe and Paige both leaned their heads on my shoulders.

"We love you too." Paige assured me.


	12. It's a Waiting Game

Four Weeks Later

I awoke with a start when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I groaned quietly and pulled my body pillow in closer. Now that I was thirty-two weeks along it was next to impossible to find a comfortable position. It felt like every position I tried only proved more uncomfortable than the previous. After a few seconds the pain in my abdomen vanished and I sighed in relief before turning my head slightly to check and make sure I hadn't woken up Leo. Then I closed my eyes and tried my best to fall back to sleep. I was literally closing my eyes when I felt another pain in my abdomen, this one hurt a little more. It knocked the breath out of me.

"Oh God. Not now." I begged.

"Piper?" Leo asked groggily. I put on a fake smile.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I told him honestly.

"Is everything okay?" Leo asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think I'm just having some Braxton-Hicks." I told him. Leo sat up in bed.

"Are you being stubborn again, or are you positive it's just Braxton-Hicks?" Leo asked.

"I'm positive." I told him. Leo nodded slowly and laid back down. A few minutes later, when I was trying to get comfortable. I felt a much sharper pain in my abdomen. "Leo." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"I think we need to go to the hospital." I told him and tried my best to stay calm. Leo nodded and got out of bed to start getting things ready to go the hospital. I sat up a little straighter in bed, but I still kept my left hand protectively on my stomach.

"Should I call Phoebe or Paige about the kids?" Leo asked as he threw an extra set of clothes in the bag.

"I will call Phoebe. You pack." I told him and reached for the phone on the night stand. I dialed Phoebe's number without even thinking. She answered on like the forth ring.

"Hello?" She groaned sleepily.

"Hey Pheebs, it's Piper. Listen, Leo and I are on our way to the hospital. I feel like I'm having contractions. Can we drop Chris and Wyatt at your house?" I asked.

"Absolutely. Let me know if it's contractions or Braxton-Hicks when you find out okay?" Phoebe told me. I nodded.

"I will. Thank you so much." I told her.

"No problem. I'll see you soon. Love you." Phoebe told me.

"Love you too." I told her and hung up. The pain hit again and I winced. Leo came out of the bathroom with my hospital bag zipped and ready to go.

"Are you having pains right now?" Leo asked noticing the pain in my facial expression. I nodded. He dropped the bag on the floor and came to rub soothing circles on my back. I smiled in thanks as the pain passed.

"It's gone. Will you go get the kids and everything in the car? I have to pee and then I'll make my way to the car." I asked. Leo nodded and grabbed the bag off the floor before leaving the master bedroom. I slowly made my way into the bathroom. Not only was I afraid that I had gone in to labor, but I just moved slow these days anyway, so I kept one hand on the wall for support until I finally reached the toilet. After two more pains had come and gone we were finally all on our way to Phoebe and Coop's house to drop off Wyatt and Chris. Both of whom, were fast asleep. Leo said they had hardly stirred when he'd carried them out to the car. Cooper met us in their driveway and helped Leo with the boys and their stuff. Phoebe came around to the passenger side of the car and talked to me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"The pains come and go about every ten minutes or so. They aren't too painful yet, but I'm sure they will be soon if this really is labor." I told her. She nodded and reached in through the window to take my hand.

"Well, I hope you can keep them in a little longer. But I guess thirty-two weeks for twins is pretty good considering all of the stress you've been under." Phoebe reasoned. I nodded and swallowed hard.

"That still doesn't make this any less nerve-racking." I told her. Phoebe smiled and nodded.

"I know sweetie. Have you called Paige yet?" Phoebe asked. I shook my head. Phoebe nodded. "Don't worry about it, I will call her." Phoebe told me and stifled a yawn.

"Go get some sleep, you are growing a human now too." I reminded her. Phoebe rolled her eyes but walked off anyways. Leo climbed back in the driver's side and started the car up again.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and took a deep breath. Leo smiled encouragingly and started to back up down the driveway. Phoebe and Coop lived in a small town house downtown. It was two bedrooms and two bathrooms, so it was small but it was perfect for them. Even with their first baby on the way they still had plenty of room for what would soon be the three of them. By the time we got to the hospital the pains were coming at nine minutes and they were a bit stronger. I was convinced this was preterm labor now. Leo helped me inside where my doctor was waiting for me. I didn't realize Leo had called in ahead of time. They got me set up in a temporary room much like the ones in the ER while they assessed the situation. Dr. Wallace ran an ultrasound and checked my cervix for dilation.

"Well Mrs. Halliwell, these are definitely contractions. You're about two centimeters dilated, so we're going to give you an IV of Terbutaline to try and stop contractions long enough for the corticosteroids given to mature their lungs to take effect. We may be able to stop labor until much closer to your due date, or we may be only able to stop it for two to three days, maybe even only one day. We don't really know at this point." Dr. Wallace explained as a nurse inserted my IV into my right arm.

"So are you moving her to a permanent room?" Leo asked. Dr. Wallace nodded.

"They are setting it up now, just hang tight Mrs. Halliwell." Dr. Wallace told me calmly. I nodded.

"Call me Piper, please. I have two other sisters with the same last name and when they get here calling us all Mrs. Halliwell is going to get really confusing." I told him. He smiled and nodded before leaving. I turned to look at Leo and we exchanged nervous smiles.

"We can never get a normal birth can we?" Leo asked and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on my forehead. I smiled weakly.

"Guess not. This is the last time though." I told him. Leo nodded. "I mean it Leo, we can't afford anymore, and don't get me wrong, I love being pregnant. I love bringing little miracles into the world, and I love our kids. But I am just so tired." I told him. Leo nodded.

"Alright, I'll get a Vasectomy. Promise." Leo assured me. I smiled.

"Thank you so much. I love you Leo." I told him.

"I love you too Piper." He replied.

**What do you think will happen? Will the medication work and Piper will get to carry the twins closer to term? Or will she be delivering them in the next 72 hours? Review with your thoughts! So, I think there will be about four more chapters and then I'll have an epilogue and the story will end. I just don't feel like anyone is reading this anymore. So if you are and you want the story to continue past four chapters then please review and let me know that this story is actually being really read. I have plenty more ideas for this but I just feel no one is reading it. Much love, stay Charmed! **


	13. Nothing is Ever as We Hope

Two hours later

Paige poked her head into my hospital room. I smiled slightly and waved her in. She plopped down on the end of my bed and crossed her legs over each other.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Paige asked and took my right hand.

"I'm okay, the contractions stopped a while ago. I'm just worried that the medicine won't work as long as I hope it will." I told her and reached up with my IV hand to scratch my nose. Paige smiled sympathetically and stroked my right hand.

"I'm sure it will all work out in the end. On the bright side the underworld has been super quietly lately. So for the rest of the pregnancy, however long it is, life should be demon free." Paige piped cheerfully. I nodded.

"Except for the fact that we haven't gotten rid of Jeremy yet." I groaned. Paige rolled her eyes.

"I promise we won't let him get to you until after the twins are born." Paige reassured me.

"That's a good promise, I'll hold you to that. How's Henry?" I asked. Paige shrugged.

"He had to work today." She told me.

"Did you two finally work all your issues out?" I asked. Paige nodded happily.

"We most certainly did. Everything between us is great again, and the sex is pretty awesome." Paige replied enthusiastically. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Did Phoebe say when she was coming by?" I asked. Paige shook her head.

"Last I heard she and Cooper were feeding the boys breakfast." Paige told me. I nodded. "Say, where's Leo?" Paige asked.

"He had to go into work for a little bit. Apparently the flu epidemic has made his work crazy lately." I told her. Paige nodded.

"I can see that." She mused.

"Do we even have any leads on Jeremy?" I asked my mind wandering back to the magical crisis we were facing.

"Hey you have enough stuff to worry about, let me and Phoebe worry about that stuff." Paige scolded. I sighed and nodded.

"Sorry it's just hard to not worry." I told her and fidgeted with my IV. Paige smiled sympathetically. I sighed and let a yawn escape.

"Get some sleep Piper, I'll be here when you wake up." Paige told me. I nodded and shifted a bit in bed until I was in a more comfortable position. Then I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me. When I woke up Paige, Phoebe, and Leo were all in the room. Paige was wearing different clothes than she had been last time I was awake. So I figured it was the next day already. I cleared my throat harshly.

"Hey. How long have I been asleep?" I asked. Paige glanced at the clock.

"About twenty hours." She guessed.

"That long?" I asked in disbelief. Phoebe nodded.

"You needed it Piper. Your body is exhausted." Leo told me. Paige and Phoebe nodded.

"How are the boys?" I asked.

"Henry and Cooper took them to the museum for the day." Phoebe told me. I nodded.

"I'll bet they'll enjoy that. Remind me to thank them later." I replied. Paige nodded.

"Henry won't let you not thank him later." Paige joked. I rolled my eyes.

"So we hit the 32 hour mark." Leo told me optimistically. I smiled. That was a huge deal, it meant that the medicine they gave me to stop my contractions was doing a good job. If I made it 72 hours they would take me off it and hopefully send me home until much closer to my due date. Paige and Phoebe shared a knowing glance with each other before storming my bed and climbing in with me. I smiled as they snuggled in next to me.

"We love you." Phoebe cooed. I smiled.

"I love both of you as well." I told them and leaned my head on Phoebe's shoulder. Paige leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Well on that note, I'm going to go grab some food. Do you want anything Piper?" Leo asked and stood up from his chair. I nodded.

"Just get double of whatever you want. I could eat anything these days." I told him. Leo nodded and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair before slipping out of my room. "So how have you been feeling Pheebs?" I asked. Phoebe shrugged and placed her hand on her still relatively flat stomach.

"A little morning sickness, but not bad. Kind of like you had with Wyatt." Phoebe described. I nodded.

"Wyatt was a nice baby. Chris made me sicker than a dog." I said. Paige nodded.

"I remember." She trailed off. I sighed.

"Yeah, sorry about all of those times you had to hold my hair back." I apologized. Paige smiled.

"It's fine, honestly what you went through this pregnancy was far worse than what you went through with Chris." Paige told me. I nodded seriously.

"That is truer than true." I joked. Phoebe glanced at me and cracked a small smile. Suddenly a sharp pain rippled across my abdomen. I gasped and my left hand went immediately to my stomach. Tears quickly filled my eyes. This could not be happening.

"Piper what is it?" Paige asked.

"I think that was a contraction." I told them, my voice cracked with fear. Paige hit the call button for a nurse and both of them climbed out of my bed. Paige went in search of my doctor and Phoebe pulled out her phone to call Leo. Before Paige could return with my doctor two more contractions had come and gone.

"Okay Piper, let me check you out." Dr. Wallace told me and tried to keep his voice calm so I would stay calm. I nodded and rolled over on my back to make it easier on him. "I'm sorry Piper but I don't think we're going to be able to keep these babies in much longer. We're going to try and stop them by increasing the flow of Terbutaline, but you're two centimeters dilated again, and usually we can't stop them twice." Dr. Wallace told me sadly. I nodded and took a deep breath as another contraction hit. "I'll come back to check on you in a few minutes alright?" He assured me as the nurse pushed the Terbutaline into my IV. I nodded and he snatched my chart up off the table and left my room. Phoebe grabbed my hand and gripped it encouragingly. I smiled weakly at her.

"You've gotta stay calm sweetie or the medicine definitely won't work." Phoebe told me. I nodded.

"I know, I'm just so worried." I told her. Paige smiled.

"Hey, you gave the twins an extra 32 hours on the steroids to mature their lungs. You've gotta stay positive." Paige told me. I nodded again. I knew what they said was true, but they didn't understand that reason sort of goes out the window when something like this happens to you. We didn't even know what we were going to name our baby boy yet and he was probably going to be making an appearance today. It just reminded me how unprepared for this we were. Leo came running in only a few minutes later. The contractions were still ten minutes apart, but by this time last time the medicine had already stopped the contractions. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that Prudence and her brother were coming in the next twenty-four hours. Half an hour later the contractions were at nine minutes apart and I was three centimeters dilated. My water hadn't broken yet, but it was obvious that the medication couldn't do anymore for me. This was just proving to be a painfully slow labor. Leo hadn't let go of my hand since he'd come in. I'd decided to wait on the epidural for a little bit longer. I was managing the pain pretty well for now.

Three Hours Later

The contractions were now hitting every seven minutes and I was still just four centimeters dilated. I could tell Paige and Phoebe cringed with every painful whimper or groan that escaped my lips. I wasn't handling the pain that well anymore. My face was noticeably red and covered in sweat. I was rolled on my side facing Leo and gripping the railing on my bed with one hand and squeezing Leo's hand with my other hand.

"What about Kenneth?" Leo suggested. I shrugged.

"I like it, but what about his middle name?" I asked. Leo and I had been discussing Prudence's brother's name ever since Dr. Wallace had confirmed that the contractions could no longer be stopped. Before Leo could respond another contraction racked through my body. I whimpered painfully and let a tear slip out of my eye.

"Are you sure you don't want the epidural yet?" Leo asked. I nodded.

"I'm waiting for my water to break. Come on, what would his middle name be?" I asked after the contraction had passed.

"What about Andrew?" Leo asked. I smiled.

"I like that." I told him.

"Kenneth Andrew is adorable." Paige agreed. Leo smiled.

"I'm glad we finally figured that out." Leo mused. I nodded. Another painful contraction hit worse than the last one, and I suddenly felt wet.

"I think my water just broke." I exclaimed through gritted teeth. Leo glanced down at my legs.

"Yes it did, Paige go tell Dr. Wallace." Leo told Paige.

"That was only six minutes apart." Phoebe reported.

"I'll take the epidural now." I cried.

"I'll got tell them." Phoebe offered and ran out of my room. Leo reached up with his free hand to wipe the hair that had started to stick to my forehead out of my eyes.

"You're doing great Piper." Leo encouraged. I nodded and bit my lip. A few minutes later Dr. Wallace forced me to lay flat on my back and he checked my dilation.

"Well your water breaking has definitely sped things up. The Anesthesiologist will be in soon to give you that epidural, just hang tight Piper. You're six centimeters dilated and I hate to tell you that it's going to get much more painful before this is over." Dr. Wallace told me. I nodded and rolled back over on my side. For some reason I found that laying on my side helped with the contractions. Two hours later the contractions were coming roughly every two minutes and I was eight centimeters dilated. The contractions were so painful despite the epidural, I could even begin to imagine what it must be like not having an epidural. Dad had come in a few hours ago and was sitting in an empty chair ringing his hands and tensing every time a cry of pain escaped my lips. I was starting to feel pressure, really heavy pressure like I needed to push soon.

"Paige go get Dr. Wallace." I panted in between two particularly painful contractions.

"Why?" She asked.

"I feel like I need to push." I told her. Paige nodded and ran out of my room. It didn't take her very long to find Dr. Wallace.

"Roll on to your back again for me Piper. Come on I know it hurts." He encouraged when I was reluctant to leave my current position. I slowly rolled over. It didn't take him long to see that I was ready to push.

"Phoebe will you hit the call button for my delivery team. Piper I need you to get into your birthing position, and when you feel your next contraction coming I want you to go ahead and give me a big push." Dr. Wallace coached. I nodded and Leo tightened his grip on my right hand. I grabbed the railing on the left side of my bed and got ready. When the contraction hit I gritted my teeth and pushed down hard. I screamed at the pain, this was just as bad as Wyatt was. Thankfully I wasn't giving birth to the twins on our dining room table. I pushed as long as I could before I gave up and flopped down onto the pillows. "That was excellent Piper. Next contraction I want you to do it again." Dr. Wallace instructed. I nodded. After what seemed like forever a cry filled the room. "Hey there she is!" Dr. Wallace said happily and offered the scissors to Leo. Leo let go of my hand for just a minute to cut Prudence's cord. Then he was right back to holding my hand.

"One more baby." Leo encouraged. I nodded. Dr. Wallace passed our baby girl off to the delivery team and then turned back to the task at hand.

"Alright Piper, one more. Push for me on the contractions." Dr. Wallace instructed for the hundredth time. I nodded and pushed down hard again. I groaned, Kenneth seemed more painful than his sister. "Hold on Piper. Stop, do not push." Dr. Wallace said concerned.

"What is it?" I asked panicking.

"His shoulder is caught. I'm going to have to put my hands inside and help free his shoulder. It's going to hurt." Dr. Wallace warned. I glanced at Leo with pain filled eyes. He nodded encouragingly. I nodded back and turned to face Dr. Wallace. I nodded to him.

"Okay on the count of three I'm going to push him into position. Then I need you to push hard. Ready? One, two, three!" Dr. Wallace yelled and pushed on Kenneth. I screamed bloody murder at the intense pain that rippled all over my body. "Okay now push!" Dr. Wallace yelled over my screams of pain. I groaned and pushed down so hard it felt like my body was breaking. Then before I knew what was up, I heard Kenneth crying. I smiled as Leo cut the cord and Dr. Wallace handed Kenneth off to the delivery team. I let out a sigh of relief. I did it. Kenneth and Prue were here finally. I felt so beyond tired. My eyes started to slip closed and my heart monitor started beeping quickly.

"Piper?!" Leo asked panicked. My eyes felt so heavy and fuzzy. "Piper, baby stay with me." Leo pleaded.

"Mm. I'm tired." I managed.

"I know baby, I know but you gotta wake up. Wallace what the hell is happening?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I don't know she's loosing so much blood. Call up to an OR. Something's ruptured." Dr. Wallace ordered. I gave up the fight for consciousness and let my world fade to blackness.

**Don't hate me too much for the cliffhanger. I promise to update as fast as possible. Might be after finals week unfortunately. Please drop a review!**


	14. It's All Alright

_The Christmas tree was finally up and all the lights were working. That in itself was enough of a Christmas miracle to make me feel accomplished enough to last the whole month of December. I sipped my reindeer mug of hot chocolate with just a spritz of cinnamon. It was like heaven in a cup. I smiled to myself as I swallowed the gulp of hot chocolate. Leo slid his arms around my waist from behind and made me jump. I almost dropped my mug and a bit of the hot liquid spilled over the side before I steadied it. Leo chuckled._

_ "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Leo apologized. I shrugged and wiped the hot chocolate off of my sleeve._

_ "That's alright. I shouldn't still be this jumpy. It's just hard to adjust to a life without fighting demons all the time." I told him. Leo nodded._

_ "You and your sisters had to fight for so long, I don't blame you for still being jumpy." Leo told me and rubbed my shoulders comfortingly. I smiled to myself and sipped my hot chocolate again._

_ "I really like the way the tree turned out this year. Amazing how much it better it looks now that the kids are more mature and organized." I mused. Leo nodded and slid his chin into the crook of my shoulder after moving his hands back down to rest around my waist. _

_ "It looks great." Leo agreed and kissed me on the cheek._

_ "Mom! Can we watch a Christmas movie?" Chris' voice called. I glanced at Leo; who sighed but nodded anyways._

_ "Prue doesn't get to pick though." Leo murmured. I rolled my eyes._

_ "As long as it's not Rudolph or Frosty. Your father might kill himself." I called back._

_ "No fair!" I could hear Prue groan. Leo chuckled. I turned out of his grasp so I could face him._

_ "Do you ever wish we'd had another?" I asked. Leo shook his head._

_ "Sometimes, but on the other hand I really love the four we have, and with the way Prue and Kenneth's births went; I don't think I wanted to see you go through something like that again." Leo confessed. I nodded._

_ "That was a scary experience for you I'm sure." I murmured. Leo nodded._

_ "But you made it and that's all that matters." Leo reminded me. I nodded._

_ "I know, but I still blame myself sometimes." I confessed._

_ "Mom! Dad! Come on, we wanna start the movie!" Wyatt complained. I rolled my eyes._

_ "Start without us!" Leo called. I smiled slightly._

_ "We should join them." I told Leo. He nodded._

_ "There's something I need to do first." Leo told me. I gave him a confused look. Leo smiled and took my hot chocolate from my hand._

_ "What are you doing? Give that back!" I protested. Leo smiled and sat my reindeer mug down on the coffee table. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. I smiled and kissed him back. _

_ "Happy December Piper." Leo whispered when we finally pulled away._

_ "It doesn't matter that it's only the eight of December; it's okay to say Merry Christmas." I reminded Leo. He rolled his eyes and handed me back my reindeer mug._

_ "Come on, let's go watch the movie with the kids." Leo suggested. I nodded and took the mug back from him. Then I followed him into the living room. Wyatt and Chris were sprawled out on the couch while Prudence and Kenneth were laying on their stomachs on the carpet. _

_ "Move boys." Leo told Wyatt and Chris. They groaned and moved to the arm chairs on either side of the couch. Leo smiled and plopped down on the couch. He gestured for me to snuggle in next to him and I obliged. Wyatt rolled his eyes at us and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. His hair was almost in his eyes again, and he'd only gotten a haircut a month ago. Wyatt was ten now and starting to stop believing in Santa. Chris didn't protest near as much as Wyatt when asked to move, and instead happily plopped down in Leo's usual Lazy Boy. Chris's brown hair was still relatively short, but he preferred it that way. He was the smartest nine year old I knew and by far the most caring. Kenneth's sneezing brought me out of my thoughts._

_ "Eww." Prue complained and scooted away from her twin. _

_ "Kenny go blow your nose please." I asked. Kenneth nodded and got up from his position on the floor. Kenneth definitely got his height from his father, he was one of the tallest six year olds I knew. Prue looked almost exactly like me in every way possible. Leo joked that she was my clone. I was perfectly okay with that; Prue was my only baby girl and she was so important to me. I needed a girl to keep me from going insane with all the Y chromosomes in the house. I sometimes wished we would try to have another girl, but then I think I wouldn't have it any other way._

"Piper, Piper can you hear me?" Leo's voice called. I groaned softly and didn't open my eyes. My stomach hurt a lot and I just wanted to sleep. The sound of monitors beeping started to come into focus. I groaned again and opened my eyes. The first thing my eyes registered was the color white. I blinked several times and the rest of the room came into focus. Leo's face lit up with joy. "Piper thank God." Leo breathed a sigh of relief. I furrowed my brow up in confusion.

"What happened? Where's Kenneth and Prudence?" I asked and tried to sit up more. A sharp pain rippled across my stomach and knocked the breath out of me. Leo smiled sympathetically.

"There was a complication. The lining of you uterus tore and you lost a lot of blood. The Dr. was able to fix it, but it was a close call." Leo told me. I wasn't sure what to do in response to that information.

"Are the twins, are they okay?" I asked finally. Leo smiled and nodded.

"They're fantastic. Prudence, she looks so much like you." Leo told me. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked in awe. Leo nodded and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a photo. He handed it to me. There she was, Prudence Melinda. Leo was right, she looked almost exactly like me.

"She's so beautiful. How long was I unconscious?" I asked. It usually took a few days to get pictures processed and the fact that he already had a hard copy of a picture worried me a little.

"Three days." Leo told me.

"Oh. Wow. Well, when can I see them?" I asked. Leo shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I'll go tell them you've woken up and then maybe they'll come tell you that you can see them." Leo told me. I nodded my approval and Leo ran off. Someone cleared their throat and I turned my head to find Phoebe smiling at me. She was sitting upright in the most uncomfortable looking hospital chair.

"You really scared Leo." Phoebe told me. I nodded solemnly.

"I'm sure I scared you and Paige as well; even though I know the two of you will never admit to that." I remarked. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stubborn to that extent. I will very openly confess that you scared the crap out of me too. I really did not want to inherit the big sis spot." Phoebe confessed. I smiled.

"Well, I didn't exactly apply for the post. Sometimes I still don't feel worthy of it." I admitted. Phoebe smiled and came to sit on the bed next to me.

"You do an excellent job. Prue would be so proud, and I bet she is so honored that you named your baby girl after her." Phoebe assured me and reached out to grab my hand. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Where's Paige?" I asked.

"She took Chris and Wyatt to the park." Phoebe answered.

"How have you been feeling lately?" I asked Phoebe. She shrugged and placed her free hand on her slightly noticeable baby bump.

"Okay I guess. Some unfortunate morning sickness has finally decided to appear." She reported. I smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sure it can't be worse than mine." I joked. Phoebe smiled slightly. I could tell she wasn't sure if I was making a joke or not. Leo came in with a bright pink bundle in his arms and the widest grin ever on his face. A nurse in baby pink scrubs came in right behind him carrying a baby blue bundle. I smiled when Leo leaned down and slipped the most beautiful baby girl into my outstretched arms. The nurse handed Leo the blue bundle and walked back out of my hospital room. I smiled up at Leo before bringing my head down to look at Prue. She was the most beautiful baby girl I had ever laid my eyes on. Her eyes were closed so tightly that the most adorable like creases formed on her forehead. She must have been having a pretty awesome dream. Her facial features were remarkably resembling of my own. "She looks so much like me. That's insane." I told Leo. He smiled and nodded.

"She really does. I can't believe how much I already love her." Leo confessed. I smiled and nodded.

"I know exactly how you feel." I agreed.

"Do you want to hold Kenneth?" Leo asked. I nodded and we carefully swapped bundles. Kenneth was so handsome, about as handsome as Wyatt and Chris. Actually, he probably had them beat.

"He looks like you Leo." I decided after a few minutes of carefully looking over Kenneth's features. Leo smiled.

"Actually I thought he kinda looked like your dad." Leo confessed. I shook my head.

"No. He looks like you." I decided. Leo smiled; he was obviously overjoyed by the news.

"Knock knock!" Paige's voice called from the doorway. I glanced up from Kenneth to see her standing in the doorway with Wyatt and Chris. Chris had his fingers in his mouth; a habit we were trying desperately to break. Wyatt was glancing around the room and trying to take it all in.

"Hey! Come on in." Leo told Paige and gestured for her to come further into the room.

"Hey come here you two." I told Chris and Wyatt. They happily obliged.

"We missed you mommy." Chris told me seriously and crawled up to sit next to me on the bed. Wyatt nodded and did the same.

"Is this our brother?" Wyatt asked, and pointed to the blue bundle of blankets nestled in my arms. I nodded and turned to show them what Kenneth looked like.

"This is your baby brother Kenneth." I told them. Wyatt smiled, but Chris didn't look too happy.

"He looks weird." Chris blurted.

"Now come on Christopher, you looked like that when you were first born too." I told him. Chris made a face.

"No I didn't." He protested.

"Yes you did." Wyatt told him seriously. "I think he's cool momma." Wyatt added. I smiled.

"Good, because me and daddy plan to keep him." I told them. Leo bent over with Prudence so the boys could get a look at her too.

"This is your baby sister Prue." Leo told them.

"She's pretty." Chris exclaimed. Wyatt nodded in agreement.

"It's your job to protect her, okay?" I told the boys seriously. They nodded in agreement.

"I promise." Wyatt told me honestly. Chris nodded. I smiled widely. I was so proud of how my boys were taking to Prue. We'd have to work on Kenneth, but one out of two wasn't a bad place to start.


	15. Nobody Said it Was Easy

I groaned in frustration and ran my hand angrily through my hair. We had been at this all morning and we weren't any closer to finding Jeremy.

"I don't understand why this isn't working." I complained and dropped the crystal on to the map in frustration. Paige smiled sympathetically from her place behind the book's podium.

"I don't know sweetie. Why don't you take a break and go lay down for a bit. You really should still be resting. You know what they say, sleep while the baby sleeps." Paige reminded me. I sighed but nodded, she was right. I stood up slowly and grimaced at the pain that followed in my abdomen area. I had just been released from the hospital two days ago and I still had a lot of pain from my uterine surgery when I exerted myself. Thankfully Kenneth and Prudence were proving to be easygoing babies so I didn't have to be constantly lifting them. Of course I always kept an ear out for them to cry and I always had a video monitor on me to make sure there weren't any demons trying to get them. Since we hadn't dealt with Jeremy yet, there was a chance that someone could be coming for the twins at all times. Twins had never been born to a Charmed one yet and everyone was anxious and apprehensive at the kind of powers that Kenneth and Prudence could have. Leo and I were scared stiff of the kind of attention they were drawing, it felt almost worse than it did with Wyatt. Phoebe had been having a really rough time with her pregnancy right now so she was already down in the sun room taking a nap. Now we were down to one sister who could actually search for Jeremy. I made my way into the twins' room to make sure they were okay before I went to lay down in my own bedroom. Both Kenneth and Prudence were sleeping peacefully. I smiled to myself and crept out of the nursery and down to my room. Once there I slid into my bed. I sighed deeply and curled up in the covers. I was ready to be back at one hundred percent, but I knew it would take a while for my incisions to heal completely, and it would take even longer if I couldn't keep myself calmed down. After what felt like forever, but was really only ten minutes; I found myself falling asleep. I woke up to a loud crash coming from upstairs. I threw my covers back and rushed up to the attic. Paige was pulling herself up off the floor in the corner and a demon was standing a few feet in front of her. I rolled my eyes at the demon's stupidity, never turn your back to a doorway entrance. I blew him up with one flick of my hand and he never even saw it coming. I ran over to Paige and helped her up.

"Thanks for that. I think I dislocated my shoulder." She pouted. I smiled and helped her brush all of the dust off herself.

"LEO!" I yelled up at the ceiling. Seconds later Leo appeared in front of us.

"What happened here?" He asked pointing to the pile of rubble where Paige had fallen.

"Demon, can you heal Paige's shoulder?" I asked. Leo nodded and went over to Paige. A few seconds later white orbs circled Paige's shoulder and then vanished.

"Thanks." Paige breathed.

"Where's Phoebe?" Leo asked.

"She went down to the sun room to take a nap like three hours ago. She's having a lot of morning sickness." I explained. Leo nodded.

"Piper, you're bleeding." Leo told me pointing to my abdomen. I glanced down and was horrified to find a bright red spot spreading across my shirt where my incision was. Almost instantly my adrenaline from hearing Paige scream wore off and I felt intense pain in my abdomen.

"I think I ripped my stitches." I told him dumbly.

"Did you run up here?" Paige asked. I nodded. I was getting dizzy now.

"I can't heal that." Leo stuttered out. "It wasn't from a battle for the greater good." Leo explained. I nodded. Unfortunately I knew that.

"That sucks." I breathed as my knees gave out. Leo caught me before I could hit the ground and lifted me up bridal style.

"Paige let Phoebe know I'm orbing Piper to the hospital." Leo ordered. Paige nodded and suddenly in a flurry of orbs I was in the hospital parking lot. I was losing consciousness now. Next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital room again for what seemed like the hundredth time this year. Leo was talking to my surgeon just outside my room.

"Leo." I croaked out as loudly as I could. My throat was painfully dry. Leo turned his head to look at me. He grinned and walked into my room followed by my surgeon.

"Hey Piper. How do you feel?" Leo asked and kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Sore. Was it over exertion?" I asked. My surgeon nodded.

"When you ran upstairs to put out the small fire the adrenaline rush masked the true damage. You worked yourself into a pretty nasty rupture. I had to open you back up to redo the stitches. You'll make a complete recovery but you did set yourself back a few weeks." He explained. I nodded.

"Thank you Dr. Adamson." I told him smiling. Dr. Adamson smiled in return.

"Rest easy, you can go home in a few days." He told me and left my room. Leo sat down on my bed by my feet.

"You've got to orb me home." I told him and pushed myself up so I was sitting up more. Leo frowned and his eyebrows furrowed up in confusion.

"I'm sorry. You want me to do what? Piper you need to stay here so you can heal. I don't know if you realize this but you scared the crap out of my earlier today. I'm not letting this happen again." Leo told me sternly.

"I need to be with Kenneth and Pruedence." I protested. Leo shook his head.

"Absolutely not. Paige, Phoebe and I can handle the kids while you get the recovery you need." Leo argued back. I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"Fine. But I want constant updates on all of my kids and the search for Jeremy." I caved. Leo smiled slightly and nodded.

"Absolutely, and I promise I'll bring the kids by a few times." Leo told me seriously. I nodded.

"I will hold you to that promise. Now will you come hold me until I fall asleep? I'm exhausted, but you know how much I hate falling asleep alone." I asked. Leo smiled and nodded. He got up from his position by my feet to come sit next to me. I winced at the pain in my abdomen when I slid over to make room for him. He shot me a worried glance but I brushed it off. He smiled in understanding and wrapped his arms around me.

"Just close your eyes and feel my heartbeat." Leo coached. I smiled and nodded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of Leo's cologne in. I loved that cologne. I felt his warmth spread all over my body, and all my anxiety vanished. This was perfect. The only thing missing was our bed and not the hospital bed. In a matter of minutes regardless of the bed, I was fast asleep.

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, and I'm sorry it is a bit short. I'm trying my best to update quicker, but college is pretty crazy right now. I promise I'll do better. Drop a review, it'd mean a lot. _


	16. I'll be Home for Christmas

Being home from the hospital was the greatest Christmas present that I could get this year. I just come back from a four day visit in the hospital yesterday and today was Christmas Eve. Phoebe and Paige were making most of the food with just pointers from me. Dad was in the living room with Leo and the kids watching cartoons. I was leaned up against the counter in the kitchen while Paige and Phoebe were working on the turkey.

"Wait. I'm sorry we stuff it how?" Paige asked. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Phoebe was working on the pumpkin pie.

"Just gently push the stuffing into the neck of the turkey." I told her simply. Paige gave me a disgusted look and starting pushing the stuffing into the turkey's neck.

"And what now?" She asked when she was done.

"Pull the flap back over it, and put it in the oven." I instructed. Paige did as she was told.

"That's not that hard. I don't know why you complain that it's hard." Paige told me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not over yet, and notice both of you are making dinner, not just me." I pointed out. Paige shrugged.

"I think you complain too much regardless." Paige teased. I rolled my eyes and slid onto one of the bar stools.

"You alright Piper?" Phoebe asked as she slipped the pumpkin pie into the oven. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just can't stand for that long of a time period yet." I responded. Phoebe nodded.

"Okay, just let me know if you start hurting." Phoebe told me. I nodded and started peeling the peel off of the corn.

"Piper! Kenneth is hungry I think." Leo called from the living room.

"So bring him in here!" I yelled back. A few minutes later Leo appeared in the kitchen with a wailing Kenneth cradled in his arms. I took Kenneth from him and pulled my shirt down so Kenneth could gain access. Leo shuddered slightly and left the room. I rolled my eyes. Leo always freaked out when I breast fed. You would think after two kids it wouldn't bother him anymore but it still did. When I was sure that Kenneth was done, I pulled my shirt back up and swaddled him in his blanket.

"He is so cute, but I'm a little bias toward Prue because I've wanted a Niece for so long." Paige commented.

"You don't love my children equally?" I asked. Paige froze.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Paige cried exasperatedly. I cracked a huge smile.

"I'm screwing with you. Calm down." I laughed. Phoebe grinned but Paige looked furious.

"Don't do that! You know I'm sensitive." Paige groaned.

Two Hours Later

I gently laid Kenneth down in his crib and tucked his blanket tightly around him. I double checked Prudence's crib before walking out of their room and pulling the door almost all the way closed. I walked down the stairs and back into the living room. Leo, dad, Cooper, Henry, Wyatt, and Chris were all watching football. Well dad and Leo were. Henry and Coop were playing with Wyatt and Chris. I kissed Leo gently on the cheek as I passed by him on my way into the dining room. Phoebe and Paige were working on setting the table. The food smelled excellent and all of it looked awesome. I was really proud of them for pulling it off. I just hoped it tasted as good as it looked. Phoebe sat the turkey down in the middle of the table and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Phoebe?" I asked. She shook her head and ran off into the hall bathroom. I sighed and shook my head. I knew exactly what was happening. I was so glad I didn't have to deal with morning sickness, or really any part of pregnancy anymore. Not that I didn't love the end result or the glow that came with pregnancy; because I do love those parts. It's all the other crap that isn't really all that great.

"That's it, I never want kids." Paige told me as she sat the corn casserole down near the mashed potatoes. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you do, it's really not that bad, and what you get after the nine months is so great." I encouraged. Paige shook her head.

"No thank you. Until they turn like one they are a whole awful lot of work." Paige told me firmly. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess you better convince Henry that he's got to be okay with never having kids. I mean have you see how he is with Wyatt and Chris? That man wants kids Paige." I told her sternly. Paige shrugged.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She told me. I sighed but didn't push the issue further. Phoebe came back into the dining room looking like an exhausted mess.

"Did we get everything?" She asked. I nodded and surveyed the spread.

"Looks like it, are you going to be okay?" I asked. She nodded and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the smell just got to me a little." She told me. I nodded and smiled a little.

"So are we ready?" Paige asked. Phoebe and I nodded. Paige smiled. "Excellent. I'll go round everyone up." She declared and marched into the living room. She returned only seconds later with all of the boys behind her.

"Wow, Phoebe and Paige this looks like an excellent spread. I'm sorry I doubted you." Dad joked and slid into his chair at the head of the table. Paige rolled her eyes and sat down next to Henry. I slid into a seat between Leo and Wyatt. Chris sat on the other side of Wyatt in his special chair because he was still a little too short for the big chair. Phoebe and Coop sat down across from Leo and myself. Dad grabbed the large knife and started to carve up the turkey.

"When do we open presents?" Wyatt blurted out. I shot him a stern look and he instantly looked ashamed.

"Wyatt, what did we talk about?" Leo asked.

"Don't blurt out at the dinner table." Wyatt said shamefully. Leo nodded.

"That's right. Don't do it again bud. We're going to open presents a little bit after dinner. I promise." Leo told him. Wyatt nodded. I smiled and mouthed a thank you to Leo. He smiled and nodded in understanding.

_I apologize for the sort of abrupt ending here. I'll try to update again soon. Please review!_


	17. Up in Flames

New Year's Eve

Wyatt kept jumping up and down like a crazy kid on way too much sugar. I almost wished that he was tired out like his brother Chris. The manor was filled with our close friends and family to celebrate the New Year coming in. The party had started around eight and I was so exhausted by eleven thirty, and Chris was too. He was crashed on the living room couch with his head in my lap while we watched a movie. Because of the time zones we had already watched the ball drop in New York but Leo said it was cheating to go to bed before Midnight in your time zone. So here we were, hanging on by a thread, beyond exhausted. Phoebe was all but asleep in Cooper's lap. Paige was holding on to a beer for dear life. Wyatt had the most energy of anyone and it was starting to drive me insane. I just wanted him to fall asleep like his brother and give the rest of us peace. Thankfully Kenneth and Prue had fallen asleep right after I laid them down in their cribs. Usually they fussed more, but tonight they had gone straight to bed. If only their eldest brother could do the same. Suddenly a loud crashing noise sounded upstairs. I took off running to the twins room to find Jeremy standing over them. He had knocked over one of the lamps and that had made the crashing noise. I froze when I saw him standing there. He reached in and grabbed Kenneth from his crib. Then he turned to face me with a wicked smiled.

"What beautiful children you have Piper. Tell me, what would you do if I took this one?" Jeremy taunted.

"I'd blow you to pieces." I told him through gritted teeth.

"See Piper, I'm a Warlock. I'll just come right back." Jeremy reminded me.

"Put my son down." Leo warned and placed his hand on my shoulder to remind me that he had my back.

"This is so cute. How on Earth are you going to stop me?" Jeremy asked.

"The power of three." Phoebe's voice said from behind me. Jeremy laughed.

"I assume that magic would also affect what I'm holding though wouldn't it?" Jeremy asked. I froze. He was right. There wasn't a way to do this without hurting my son too.

"What the hell do you want?" Leo asked.

"Piper, like always." Jeremy answered. Leo's grip tightened on my shoulder. What was it with all of my old boyfriends coming back to own me in some sick way.

"Why do you want me?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"To make you feel pain in every way I did when you vanquished me." Jeremy growled. "All you have to do is surrender yourself to me and I'll let everyone else go. Your kids can grow up with their father and their aunts. Like nothing ever happened." Jeremy told me.

"What happens if she doesn't?" Paige asked. Jeremy pulled a dagger out of his pocket.

"Then I kill your son." He threatened. My heart seemed to hit the floor. I turned to look at Leo with fear in my eyes. I had to do this. I couldn't let that sick bastard kill my son.

"Piper no you can't go with him." Phoebe protested.

"Tell Chris and Wyatt that I love them." I told Leo. He nodded.

"Piper I will find you." He whispered and kissed me gently on the lips. I nodded when we pulled away and turned back to face Jeremy.

"I'll go with you if you hand my son to Leo right now." I told Jeremy bravely. Jeremy smiled and passed Kenneth off to Leo. Before he could grab me an orb ball blasted him back into the wall. I snapped my head around to see Paige with her hand still up from throwing the orb. Jeremy brushed the orb off and stood back up. He growled and conjured a fire ball. I saw him aiming at Paige so I dove in front of her. I screamed as the fireball made contact with my side and burned my flesh. The pain was making me dizzy as I hit the floor. I barely registered Leo passing Kenneth off to Phoebe as she ran out of the room. Leo and Paige proceeded to double team Jeremy with constant orb balls. I groaned as I pulled myself to my feet. I was in massive amounts of pain but I had to stop Jeremey and more importantly I had to get Prue out of here. I threw my hands up to freeze Jeremy. He froze mid conjure, and Paige and Leo's orb balls hit him. They actually seemed to cause some damage when he was frozen. I reached into Prue's crib and pulled her out. She stirred a little before she realized me and went right back to sleep.

"I told Phoebe to bring the kids to her house." Leo told me. We didn't have much time before Jeremy would unfreeze. I had to find some place to put Prue until after Jeremy was vanquished.

"Paige can you orb Prue to Phoebe's? My kids can't see me like this, and I need to finish this." I told her and offered Prue to Paige. She nodded and took her from my arms. Then in a flash of white orbs, she was gone.

"How are we going to do this?" Leo asked gesturing to Jeremy. I glanced down at my burned arm and side.

"I don't know, but we can't take any more fireballs. God this hurts." I groaned. Leo gingerly touched my arm.

"This is really bad Piper. At least second degree burns." Leo remarked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I can tell. How about I try and blow him up, then we can go from there. I can always re-freeze him." I suggested. Leo nodded and turned to face Jeremy again. Almost instantly he unfroze. He conjured a fireball and threw it at me again. I jumped out of the way and ended up rolling a few inches over. When I stood back up I threw my hands up to blow him up, but not before he had a chance to throw another fire ball at me. He started to blow up as his fireball made contact with the pre-existing burn. I screamed as the fire hit the burn. I dropped to the ground and went to touch my burned flesh.

"Piper don't touch it." Leo warned as he knelt down next to me.

"God. Leo, this hurts like crazy." I groaned. I glanced over to where Jeremy was. There was nothing left of him.

"Don't worry Piper, he's gone. Let me work on this." Leo said gesturing to my arm. I nodded and bit my lip at just how much it hurt as he started to heal my burns. I could feel them close up and it wasn't exactly comfortable. "Piper it's going to leave scars." Leo told me. I nodded. Paige and Phoebe orbed back into the room.

"Piper oh my God." Paige gasped and knelt down next to me.

"Phoebe, where are my kids?" I asked.

"Henry and Cooper are watching them." She answered. I nodded.

"We got him." I told them happily. They all smiled and nodded.

"Happy New Year." Paige joked.


End file.
